


the strange master

by okelay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where did ned find syrio? where did he come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the strange master

"Who are you?" Ned asked the foreigner in his study. The man had a strange air about him.  
"I am syrio forel,former first sword of braavos, here to solve your problem"  
Ned almost laughed "which one?"  
Syrio smiled"of course, you are busy and important, I know you must have many problems. I am speaking of the child. I have heard you have need of a sword master and there is none better than syrio forel"  
Ned frowned. He'd only just asked jory about this.  
"And how did you come by this information?"  
"A man hears many things and does not always recall where he has heard them. Discretion is important, one has found"  
"It is. Can you be discreet and open minded? The child might not be what you expect"  
"If the child wants to learn, syrio forel will teach"  
"That she does"  
"Then my apprentice might have a chance at mastering the braavosi water dance"  
"Very well. You'll start tomorrow"  
"It'll be an honour, my lord" syrio bowed before retiring

Ned did not feel sure but it seemed a better idea than asking one of the men to teach arya.  
Maybe he'd get this one thing right.


End file.
